Dance Steps
by Hota
Summary: Guang-Hong shivered and swallowed a soft meep though it turned to a huff when Leo laughed. "I'm not good at dancing," he murmured. "Says one of the most talented figure-skaters I know," Leo said dryly.


**A/N:** Crossposted from my AO3 - archiveofourown dot org / works/9547553

* * *

"You're thinking too much," Leo murmured, his breath warm against Guang-Hong's ear.

Guang-Hong shivered and swallowed a soft meep though it turned to a huff when Leo laughed. "I'm not good at dancing," he murmured.

"Says one of the most talented figure-skaters I know," Leo said dryly.

He rolled his eyes with a sigh. "That's _different_." Skating alone on the ice was nothing like… like _this_. On the ice he didn't have to worry about stepping on Leo's stupid feet, or being distracted by the warm breath in his hair or on his neck, or the way their hands fit together, or how Leo's hand on his back was a solid weight that he never wanted to lose.

Leo laughed again, and Guang-Hong relaxed into the brief pressure of a kiss against his temple. "Not so different. Stop overthinking it."

"If I stop thinking, I'm going to step on your foot again," Guang-Hong muttered. He sighed and pulled back to get his water. "I don't really need to learn, I doubt your sister is going to dance with _me_."

"You obviously don't know my sister that well," Leo said with a grin, picking up his own bottle to take a drink. "Here, watch again." He turned the music back on, winking at Guang-Hong before lifting his arms in mimicry of a partner. His eyes slipped shut and he hummed to the music a few beats before moving. His hips shifted more than they had when they'd been dancing together and Guang-Hong found himself staring, his mouth going dry at how utterly _talented_ Leo was. He moved like he'd been dancing off the ice all his life, and considering how spirited the rest of his family was, he likely had.

He grinned as Leo obviously lost himself in the music, spinning and moving his feet quicker in a series of steps he couldn't ever hope to copy. His face burned hotter when Leo opened his eyes, staring at him as he drifted closer, holding his hand out and beckoning him closer with his fingers. With an exaggerated groan, he dropped his bottle, taking the hand and laughing as Leo pulled him in close and into a spin.

"Now," Leo murmured, pressing against his back, keeping Guang-Hong's arm crossed over his stomach, "don't think. Trust me. I'll guide you."

Guang-Hong was thankful his back was to Leo; the breath that had been so warm before almost felt cool on his ear as he nodded. He bit his lip against a squeak as Leo pressed more firmly against him and started moving, and he _couldn't_ think, too focused on the way Leo's hips and thighs shifted behind him and seemed to guide his own into moving. He tensed as he stepped on Leo's foot again before realizing Leo's legs were a guide to his feet, too. He turned into the spin, resting his hand on Leo's shoulder and tilting his head as he felt the slight pressure against his back that made him take an instinctive step to the side.

"Better." Leo grinned, and when he shifted into the back-step, Guang-Hong found himself stepping with him. "See? You're a natural."

Guang-Hong snorted. "I think it's more your talent than mine."

"Nonsense." Leo hummed and lead them in a handful of the basic step sequences without a flaw before winking and picking up the pace.

"Leo!" Guang-Hong laughed, tripping once before relaxing into the dance again, eyes widening as he kept up.

"How about _this_?" Leo slowed the next few steps before spinning him out, drawing him back in and around to dip him.

Guang-Hong gasped, his arms clutched around Leo's shoulders and a leg hooked under Leo's for balance, flushing as Leo held him there longer than seemed needed. "Leo?" he asked, tilting his head and straightening as Leo guided him back up, somehow not surprised to find their bodies pressed closer together, his arms still around Leo's neck.

"You're... incredible."

Guang-Hong flushed and turned even redder when Leo kissed his forehead. "You're a sap."

Leo laughed and kissed the tip of his nose. "Complaining?"

"Mmm... nope." He grinned and pressed his lips to Leo's. "Just keep your sister from mauling me at her… quinceañera," he said, managing to not butcher the unfamiliar word too much. He hoped.

"Sorry, can't promise that. Sister's wishes come first this day only."

His groan turned to a whine and then into a squeak as Leo dipped him again, laughing as Leo most definitely, accidentally on purpose lost his balance enough they toppled to the ground. "Leo!"


End file.
